Watching Hamilton
by Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees
Summary: Yay for creative titles! A few of the founding fathers are forced to watch Hamilton. Stuff goes down. Not-so-French fries are eaten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer...I don't own Hamilton. The fabulous Lin-Manuel Miranda does.**

* * *

Thump! Alexander Hamilton, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison hit the floor.

"What in god's name?" Groaned Washington, slowly getting up from the floor. James Madison raised an eyebrow from his spot on the ground.

"What is that..." He paused, searching for words. "That hideous black box. Over there."

Looking to where Madison pointed, the others turned their gazes to a television. Of course they had no clue what a television was, but they would find out eventually. Hamilton picked up a small sheet of parchment on top of the box and cleared his throat.

* * *

 _"Dear Sirs,_

 _I have brought you here by means of magic, obviously._

 _I will have you watch a musical called Hamilton. This musical will be about the life of Alexander Hamilton, as you may have guessed from the title. I wish you the best of luck._

 _A friend."_

"A musical about Hamilton." Jefferson mused. "How exciting." Hamilton shot him a look.

"A musical about you wouldn't be interesting either." Jefferson scowled and opened his mouth to reply when Washington cut in.

"Boys, I presume we cannot leave until this musical is finished. We ought to get to it." Steering both men to the couch, Washington sat down with the men on either side of him. The black screen started to glow and music began to play.

* * *

I'll write more when it's possibly not 1 AM and when I have coffee. Or ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear it up, this takes place 1784, one year after the end of the Revolutionary War. Eliza and Alexander are already married, Laurens is already dead, The Reynolds scandal has not yet happened, ect ect ect...**

* * *

 _Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor. Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "A bastard orphan? Quite right. And obviously from the slums." He murmured. Hamilton glanced over.

"I can't hear you when you mumble. Speak up Jefferson."

 _Laurens: The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder. By bein' a lot smarter. By bein' a self-starter. By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter!_

"The ten-dollar? What could that mean?" Madison questioned. "They put your image on a coin?"

 _Jefferson: And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter._

Looks were shot at Hamilton. "I believe stealing is illegal." Jefferson said slyly.

"I believe you should shut up Jefferson." Hamilton retorted. Washington and Madison locked eyes. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have the two arguing men anywhere near each other. Madison stood up, pulled Jefferson by the wrist away from Hamilton and sat him at the other side of the couch. Now both he and Washington were between Hamilton and Jefferson. Maybe that would work.

 _Madison: Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned. Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain._

 _Burr: Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!" Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and The world's gonna know your name!" What's your name, man?_

 _Hamilton: Alexander Hamilton My name is Alexander Hamilton And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait._

Hamilton straightened up proudly. "I was one of the youngest graduates of King's College."

 _Eliza: When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden, half-dead, sittin' in their own sick. The scent thick and Alex got better but his mother went quick._

Washington frowned. "Dear goodness." Hamilton slouched over a bit but allowed a small smile to cross his face. "It seems my dear Eliza is narrating."

 _Washington: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside, a voice saying Alex, you gotta fend for yourself. He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

 _Burr & Co.: There would've been nothin' left to do for someone less astute. He would've been dead and destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford (Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on (Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh) The bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man, in New York you can be a new man (Just you wait!) In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait!) In New York you can be a new man In New York New York!_

"You were born on a desolate island, all of your family died and you decided to fight a war." Madison simplified.

"The story of my life." Hamilton whispered.

 _Hamilton: Just you wait!  
_

 _Burr & Co.: Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you) You could never back down, you never learned to take your time, Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) When America sings for you. Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh._

 _Burr: The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him (Just you wait) Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (Just you wait) His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him._

Jefferson snorted. "How could this country forget him? Especially his fashion sense?" Hamilton narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I dress amazingly. At least my hair isn't the color of a carrot."

 _Madison/Mulligan & Lafayette/Jefferson: We fought with him!_

"True."

 _Laurens/Phillip: Me? I died for him!_

Hamilton froze. Phillip, dead? "No." He whispered. Washington laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not everything might be accurate, son."

 _Washington: Me? I trusted him!_

Washington nodded. "Still do."

 _Angelica, Eliza & Peggy/Maria: Me? I loved him!_

Eyebrows were raised.

 _Burr: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!_

The room itself seemed to freeze. "I was shot by Aaron Burr, one of my best friends. Well then. Let's hope this musical isn't as accurate. I'd really prefer not to gt=et shot!"

 _Co.: There's a million things I haven't done But just you wait._

 _Burr: What's your name, man?_

 _Co.: Alexander Hamilton!_

The room fell quiet.

* * *

 **Thanks to JavertInMiniature for my first review! Totally appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was...odd." Madison murmured. The others simply stared blankly at the screen as the next song started up.

 _Company:_  
 _1776._  
 _New York City._

 _Hamilton:_  
 _Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

"Oh!" Hamilton brightened up. "This must be when I met Burr!"

 _Burr:_  
 _That depends, who's asking?_

 _Hamilton:_  
 _Oh well sure, sir._  
 _I'm Alexander Hamilton,_  
 _I'm at your service, sir._  
 _I have been looking for you._

 _Burr:_  
 _I'm getting nervous._

"He has every right to be." Jefferson whispered.

"Jefferson. Don't even." Madison whispered back.

 _Hamilton:_  
 _Sir, I heard your name at Princeton._  
 _I was seeking an accelerated course of study_  
 _When I got sort out of sorts a buddy of yours._  
 _I may have punched him,_  
 _It's a blur, sir._  
 _He handles the financials-_

 _Burr:_  
 _You punched the bursar?_

Washington's eyebrows raised. "Son? You-"

"I said I was sorry. Eventually." Hamilton said sheepishly.

 _Hamilton:_  
 _Yes, I wanted to do what you did,_  
 _graduate in two and join the revolution._  
 _He looked at me like I was stupid,_  
 _I'm not stupid._

"Don't even ask Jefferson. Just don't even." Hamilton interrupted, cutting off Jefferson who had opened his mouth to speak.

 _So how'd you do it?_

 _How'd you graduate so fast?_

 _Burr:_  
 _It was my parent's dying wish before they passed._

"Oh."

"Sad."

'How tragic!"

"..."

 _Hamilton:_  
 _You're an orphan?_  
 _Of course, I'm an orphan!_  
 _God, I wish there was a war_  
 _then we could prove that we're worth more_  
 _than anyone bargained for._

 _Burr:_  
 _Can I buy you a drink?_

 _Hamilton:_  
 _That would be nice._

 _Burr:_  
 _While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice:_  
 _Talk less._

 _Hamilton:_  
 _What?_

 _Burr:_  
 _Smile more._

 _Hamilton:_  
 _Heh._

 _Burr:_  
 _Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for._

 _Hamilton:_  
 _You can't be serious._

 _Burr:_  
 _You wanna get ahead?_

 _Hamilton:_  
 _Yes._

 _Burr:_  
 _Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead._

 _Laurens:_  
 _Ehh, y-yo, y-y-yo, what time is it?_

 _Laurens and Mulligan:_  
 _Show time!_

 _Burr:_  
 _Like I said._

 _Laurens:_  
 _Showtime, showtime, yo!_  
 _I'm John Laurens and the place to be_  
 _A two pints of Sam Adams but I'm working on three._  
 _Those redcoats don't wanna with me_  
 _'Cuz I will prra-chicka-praa these guys til I'm free._

"What is...prra-chicka-praa?" Washington asked, bemused. Jefferson crinkled his nose before adding in.

"Perhaps a modern phrase?"

Madison nodded. "Yes, it must mean to shoot, or something of that ilk."

"It sounds like a bird. A large, highly lethal bird." Hamilton cut in.

 _LaFayette:_  
 _Ah oui, oui, mon ami, je m'appelle LaFayette._  
 _The Lance-a-lot of the revolutionary set._  
 _I came from afar just to say bonsior_

 _tell the king casse toi_

 _who is the best, c'est moi!_

 _Mulligan:_  
 _I am Hercules Mulligan,_  
 _Up in it, lovin' it,*_  
 _yes I heard your mother say "come again?"_

 _Laurens and LaFayette:_  
 _Ayyyy_

 _Mulligan:_  
 _Lock up your daughters and horses_  
 _Of course, it's hard to have intercourse_  
 _over four sets of corsets._

"Crude." Muttered Madison.

"But true." Jefferson pointed out. Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

"You tried to have intercourse with four women _and_ a horse?" Jefferson didn't answer. He simply sunk back into the couch cushions.

 _Laurens:_  
 _No more sex,_  
 _pour me another brew son._  
 _Let's raise a couple more to the revolution!_  
 _Well if it aint the prodigy of Princeton college._

 _Mulligan:_  
 _Aaron Burr._

 _Laurens:_  
 _Give us a verse, drop some knowledge._

 _Burr:_  
 _Good Luck with that,_  
 _you're takin' a stand._  
 _You spit, Imma sit,_  
 _We'll see where we land._

 _Laurens:_  
 _Well the revolution's imminent,_  
 _what are you stallin' for?_

 _Hamilton:_  
 _If you stand for nothing, Burr,_  
 _what'll you fall for?_

"Quite smart of you." Washington nodded.

 _Laurens:_  
 _Oooh who are you?_

 _Mulligan:_  
 _Who are you?_

 _LaFayette:_  
 _Who are you?_

 _Laurens, Mulligan, and LaFayette:_  
 _Who? Who is this kid? What's he gonna do?_

"Everything." Hamilton announced. "I can do it."

"You mean you can try."

* * *

Heeyyyyy! So, I had a few questions! This does NOT take place in the Hamilton universe, but in the real one. 1784, one year after the ending of the Revolutionary War. Thanks for all of the excellent feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeyyy! Thank y'all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!

 **And now, a break chapter called; Hamilton Tries Doritos**

* * *

 **"** Please, If you will Madison." George Washington gestured to a small slip of paper that had appeared on the table in front of the couch. Madison cleared his throat and read.

 _"Dear sirs,_

 _I thought you may be hungry. Therefore, I have provided food and drink for you._

 _Specifically wine, Doritos and french fries._

 _I may be an all-powerful thing, but I am broke. My sincerest apologies._

 _A Friend"_

"Well then. Shall we eat?"

* * *

 _Here are the thoughts of our Founding Fathers on snacks of the modern age..._

 **Doritos:**

Madison: "Quite odd. I do prefer the, er- Nacho- what even is a 'nacho? They taste like the most elegant of cheeses."

Jefferson: "I cannot help but to disagree with James. The 'ranch' flavor is most tasteful! Very bold, as well."

Washington: "I did not happen to like either of the two. They were oddly flavored, and my fingers turned orange. Not very pleasant."

Hamilton: "I do hate to admit it, but I agree with Jefferson. The 'ranch' flavor was incredibly appetizing."

 **Wine** **:**

"All of the men seemed to like it." The wall remarked thoughtfully. Perhaps it was not so different from their time. Of course, walls can't talk.

 **French Fires:**

Hamilton: "Very...interesting! We all decided these were quite nice. The question is, do they serve these in France? I need to contact Lafayette."

Madison: "I do agree." He wanted to say more, but he was busy eating.

Jefferson: "Yes, perhaps these are of French origin. Why else would they be called 'French Fries'."

* * *

 _This ends the food section..._

* * *

Suddenly, a thump rocked the room along with a flash of blue light. Aaron Burr landed in the middle of the fries.


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeyyyyy! Sorry for the wait, and sorry I couldn't reply to all of the reviews. Y'all are amazing! I present the new chapter!

 **'Washington May Shoot Burr'**

* * *

At first, there was only silence. Then, Washington moved Hamilton to his other side, further from Burr. Aaron Burr was extremely confused. He was lying in a broken dish of...Well, he had no idea what they were, only that they smelled delectable. Washington slowly drew his gun and pointed it towards the table.

"Aaron Burr, sir?" Hamilton questioned. Jefferson snickered. Madison sighed and sharply muttered to his friend.

"Not the time, Thomas!" He glanced back at Hamilton, who looked quite a bit worried. Burr raised his hands and pushed himself off of the table and turned toward Washington.

"Pardon me. Sir, could you explain what's happening? I find myself to be _quite_ puzzled." He furrowed his eyebrows, looking from the gun to Washington to Hamilton, and finally Madison and Jefferson. After a moment of quiet, Jefferson cleared his throat.

"Sir, we have been, er, _called_ here to see a musical with quite an odd style of music and actors that seems to be about Hamilton. There's a gun being pointed at you because we have found out that in time, you will shoot and most likely kill Hamilton!

In all honesty, Burr looked horrified. "Kill Alexander? Why would I- How- Musical?

* * *

linebreak-explaining-stuff-food

* * *

It had taken some time, but Burr had calmed down. He was sitting next to Hamilton, who looked curious upon the state of his friends welfare. Hamilton cautiously laid a hand on Burr's back.

"It's fine. This may not be even the slightest bit accurate. There is no need to fret." Burr's head popped up.

"Who said I was fretting, my sly friend? I am merely puzzled." Hamilton's face relaxed at Burr's words.  
"Here. Try some of these 'french fries.' They should still be edible, even after your ceremonial landing on them." Hamilton offered. Burr's eyes narrowed.

"I assure you, my memory states I landed quite gracefully."

"I highly doubt that. I..."

Oddly enough, Washington sighed with relief. Burr held no malicious intent and they would be able to continue the musical soon enough.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Per request, I attempted to address the music style and casting choice, and what the Founding Fathers thought. I personally love the music and cast! See y'all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITED 3/15/17- A reviewer (** FlopsyTheStingyDingo ** _)_ noted that the technicality hamilsquad met musical Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette in chapter three, so I changed the wording a bit. Thanks xxx**

 **Look who's back. Yes, I** ** _am_** **sorry for being gone. It's a long story; and I don't want to give excuses; I'll just give another chapter!**

* * *

"Burr! Hamilton!" Washington barked. " _Please_ gentlemen. There is no reason to argue about Mr. Burr's landing- graceful or not, we have much to finish."

 _"_ I _am not throwing away my shot_

I _am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_  
 _I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College_  
 _I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish"_

"Not trying to brag? Well, that does't sound like our Alexander at all..." Jefferson murmured. Burr sighed.

"To be fair, he did get into King's College. We're both exceptionally smart people."

"There he goes, trying to work himself into the conversation again!" Hamilton whispered to Washington. "I mean, he's right and all, but I'm the cleverer one!" Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Cleverer isn't a word. Such an _eloquent genius_ such as yourself should know that." Hamilton stood up to face smirking red head.

"Alexander..." said Washington. Alexander sat down.

 _"The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_

 _I gotta holler just to be heard_  
 _With every word, I drop knowledge_  
 _I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_  
 _Tryin' to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable_  
 _Only nineteen but my mind is older_  
 _These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_  
 _Every burden, every disadvantage_  
 _I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish_  
 _I walk these streets famished_  
 _The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_  
 _But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name_  
 _I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be_

 _A colony that runs independently_  
 _Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly_  
 _Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_  
 _Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_  
 _He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free_  
 _So there will be a revolution in this century_  
 _Enter me, he says in parentheses"_

Hamilton nodded.

 _"_ _Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me_

 _I will lay down my life if it sets us free_  
 _Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy"_

Washington turned to face his young and reckless friend. "Don't you be foolish!" He warned.

 _"And I am not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_  
 _It's time to take a shot"_

"Hold on, is that-?"

 _"I dream of life without a monarchy_

 _The unrest in France will lead to onarchy?_  
 _Onarchy how you say, how you say, anarchy?_  
 _When I fight, I make the other side panicky_  
 _With my, shot"_

"Good ol' Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! I knew they couldn't leave him out for long!" Hamilton cried gleefully. "So that means that those two are here to stay as well!"

 _"Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_

 _And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis_  
 _I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance_  
 _To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants_  
 _I'm gonna take a shot"_

"Ah, he _does_ sew nice pants. I have a few pairs made by him! Where could he be?" Hamilton questioned, referring to the real life version of his dear friend.

 _"But we'll never be truly free_

 _Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_  
 _You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in_  
 _On a stallion with the first black battalion_  
 _Have another shot"_

"Still bold as ever. " Hamilton sighed, smiling softly.

 _"Geniuses, lower your voices_

 _You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_  
 _I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_  
 _You've got to be carefully taught_  
 _If you talk, you're gonna get shot"_

"At least I'm kept true to my morals. Think before you act. You could benefit from such an idea Alexander." Burr nodded slightly.

 _"Burr, check what we got_

 _Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot_  
 _I think your pants look hot_  
 _Laurens, I like you a lot_

(slight smirk from Hamilton)

 _Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot_  
 _What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_  
 _Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_  
 _A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_  
 _Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is_

 _Oh, am I talkin' too loud?_  
 _Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth_  
 _I never had a group of friends before_  
 _I promise that I'll make y'all proud_

 _Let's get this guy in front of a crowd_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _Everybody sing_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Ay, let 'em hear ya_

 _Let's go_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa come on_

 _Come on, let's go_  
 _Rise up_  
 _When you're living on your knees, you rise up_  
 _Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up_  
 _Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_

"While I'm not too fond of the idea of rebellion, that musical John Laurens seems to be correct. In order to have a proper society, not just men should lead a democracy. The world _needs_ women, just as it needs water or food. One should not be more privileged than the other." Burr stated, agreeing with what he had heard.

"For once Aaron Burr, I'm glad to say that I think similarly! It's the same with immigrants such as myself; so what if we had come here from another place? This is our home nonetheless! Just by existing, I can prove that you don't need to be born on these shores to make a difference. We're no less equal than anyone else." Hamilton piped up with a fire burning behind his eyes. "No less equal."

 _"When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

 _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

 _Rise up_  
 _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_  
 _When's it gonna get me?_  
 _In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?_  
 _If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?_  
 _Is it like a beat without a melody?_  
 _See, I never thought I'd live past twenty_  
 _Where I come from some get half as many_  
 _Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask_  
 _We have to make this moment last"_

Seeing looks from the men around the room, Hamilton opened his mouth. "Like I said; I'm an immigrant. I came for a better life and more chances to make an impact, as do so many others."

 _"that's plenty_

 _Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement_  
 _Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?_  
 _Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand_  
 _We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land_  
 _And? If we win our independence?_  
 _'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_  
 _Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_  
 _I know the action in the street is excitin'_  
 _But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'_  
 _I've been readin' 'n writin'_  
 _We need to handle our financial situation_  
 _Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?"_

"Musical me does have an excellent point!" Hamilton said. Madison, of all people, nodded.

"We were quite the mess, weren't we?"

"Were the mess? James, we _are still_ a mess." Jefferson snorted.

 _"I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionatelymashin' every expectation_

 _Every action's an act of creation_  
 _I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_  
 _For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow_

 _And I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)_  
 _We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)_  
 _We're gonna, rise up, rise up_

 _It's time to take a shot_  
 _Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot_  
 _Rise up, it's time to take a shot_  
 _Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot_  
 _It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot_  
 _And I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Not throwing away my shot"_

Hamilton sat straight up and spoke rather quickly. "Speaking of my dear friends, I wonder where they could be! I mean, this musical _is_ about my life and I would say that those three play a key role. Not to say that my dear Eliza and lovely Angelica don't, but they're not here either and haven't shown up yet. I wonder, I wonder, I wonder...Perhaps they are all-"

Hamilton was cut off by the appearance of three men who landed on the floor in a heap.

"Well," Jefferson said dryly. "I wonder who that could be."

* * *

 **Darling Angelica, Eliza, and (definitely) Peggy aren't here yet, but will be soon! Thank you so much for not abandoning me while I was gone.**

 **Please, feel free to complain about my near-year long absence. I'll use the flames to fuel my toaster.**

 **xxx**


End file.
